pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Mighty Pups/Trivia
*This is the first episode to be considered as a "movie". *This episode was released on DVD prior to its premiere in the US. On September 11, 2018, the episode became available for purchase exclusively at Walmart stores, and the DVDs have instructions for a digital copy on VUDU. *Mayor Goodway's tulips are constantly being destroyed throughout the movie; though they've been replanted two times. *Everest is seen without her toboggan hat for the third time, following "Pups Save a City Kitty" and "Pups Save the Snowshoeing Goodways". *During the deployment to Farmer Yumi's farm, Chase is without his pup-pack. When he arrives to Farmer Yumi's farm, he is with his pup-pack. *After Marshall arrives at Farmer Yumi's farm, he is without his pup-pack. After launching up his ladder, he is with his pup-pack. *Everest and Jake are setting the telescope quite far from the bonfire. Just after the next scene, they are much closer to the bonfire. *When Chase gets the task to clear the city, he is without his pup-pack. During his task, he is with his pup-pack. *There is a repetitive error during the scene where the pups are warning the people from the meteor when the bottom right room of the City Hall's lamp is switched on and off several times while there is nobody at the City Hall. *When Everest is heading into the beach, she is with her gear. After reaching the beach, she is without her gear. *While looking into the meteor, Everest is with her pup-pack. When Harold Humdinger approaches the meteor, she is without her pup-pack. *After Rubble puts the meteor at the City Hall, Chase is wearing his super-spy pup-pack. *When the Humdingers are taking the meteor for the first time, the vehicle they used damages the tulips. After some time, the tulips have no damage at all. *After the dressing room elevator sequence, all the pups are with their pup-packs. After reaching the top of the Lookout, some pup-packs disappeared. *Before looking into the landing zone at the Lookout, Skye is with the other pups. After looking into the landing zone, she disappears. *After dodging the roadblock, Mayor Humdinger's vehicle is on the grass. In the next scene, the vehicle is already on the road of Adventure Bay. *In one scene, Rubble's pup-pack is located more in the back from usual of his body. *When Mayor Humdinger is interacting with his kittens, Cat Chase and Cat Marshall are not with their cat-packs. After some scenes, they are with their cat-packs. *After Harold takes the meteor for the second time, the top of the City Hall collapses, but the clock is still fine. After the robot arrives at City Hall, the clock is broken with another clock beside it. After the Lookout lands to the ground, the clock is gone. **The pillars at the top of the City Hall collapse as well when Harold takes the meteor. After the robot arrives at City Hall, the pillars are sticking at the top of the City Hall. *During the pups' discussion about removing the cloud at the Lookout, Everest's voice says "Yeah, woohoo!". But, Everest's mouth only says "Yeah!". *Before Skye flies to remove the cloud, there are some City Hall's ruins beside the building. After Skye removes it and the pups are gasping, the ruins are gone. *After capturing almost all the pups, the left arm of the robot has Skye and Rocky while the right one has Everest, Zuma, and Marshall. After a few scenes, the position swapped (Skye and Rocky on the right, and Everest, Zuma, and Marshall on the left). *After delivering the pups to the Lookout which flies at that moment, Skye puts the green belt away. In the next scene when the pups are running inside the Lookout, the green belt is right beside them. **At the same scene, after landing at the Lookout, Rocky is standing beside Rubble. In the next scene, when the pups are running towards the Lookout, Zuma is beside Rubble. *There is a repetitive error when the green belt appears and disappears during the meteor search scene. *When Mayor Humdinger is screaming after landing his body into the screen button at the top of the Lookout, Chase is seen looking for the meteor. In the next scene, he disappears. *After the Lookout free-fall, the pups' bowls weren't moved. *After landing the Lookout at the beach, the pups are grouping and Everest is beside Chase. In the next scene, Skye is beside Chase. *Around the cheering crowd, one of the Adventure Bay's residents can be seen twice. Category:Mighty Pups' Pages Category:Season 5 Trivia